A Collection of Robin Hood Poems
by Calliope Foster
Summary: An array of song-like poems of the crew of Robin Hood and soon to be, the baddies, too. R&R please!
1. Robin Hood

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Robin Hood, but I wish I did. Just wrote a little ditty of him, sung in the old English ways. This is how I imagine that rogue of a man.

**Robin Hood**

Of sky and fox,  
Of golden hair,  
Of bravery and good,  
He lives with,  
His merry band,  
This outlaw Robin Hood.

He cleverly,  
Pretends to be,  
A farmer or a brood,  
But none shall,  
Ever catcheth him,  
This outlaw Robin Hood.

Of sky and fox,  
Of golden hair,  
Of bravery and good,

None shall ever,  
Catcheth him,  
This outlaw Robin Hood…


	2. Maid Marian

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Marian, just her song. Even though I see Maid Marian as a woodswoman, I see her being incredibly brave, but feminine in her ways. And very easy for the eyes of men.

**Maid Marian**

Maiden so fair,  
Maiden so lovely,  
Fiery hair,  
Heart like a dove's wing,

Maiden,  
A gift from,  
The heavens above,  
Maiden,  
The one who,  
Holds Robin Hood's love,

Maiden so fine,  
Maiden so tender,  
So divine,  
Eyes like an ember,

Maiden,  
A gift from,  
The heavens above,  
Maiden,  
The one who,  
Holds Robin Hood's love,

Maiden,  
The one who,  
Holds Robin Hood's love…


	3. Little John

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Little John and it's not my best lil ditty, but certainly not the worst, I assure you all. I was never a fan of the big one.

**Little John**

Johnny Little,  
Tall as a tree,  
Johnny Little,  
Outcast is thee,

Johnny Little,  
Loyal and kind,  
Johnny Little,  
An outlaw to find,

Johnny Little,  
Bow made of yew,  
Johnny Little,  
They're after you,

Johnny Little,  
Protect the one,  
Johnny Little,  
And his friend Robin Hood.

Johnny Little,  
Loyal and kind,  
Johnny Little,  
An outlaw to find.


	4. Will Scarlet

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Will Scarlet and that sucks! Will is my FAVORITE character. There's so little about him and yet he's one of the Hood's greatest friends, perhaps a betrayer in some cases, but it just adds to his allure. I have imagined him as Orlando Bloom for some time. Wow, he'd be so beautiful. I'm sorry, I'm blabbing, but I did save the best for last! R&R!

**Will Scarlet**

Lad,  
Where have you come from?  
How far will you go?  
Dressed all in scarlet,  
Your heart lies so low.

Lad,  
Where has your smile gone?  
What's happened to you?  
Dressed all in scarlet,  
No one tragic as you.

Lad,  
Where have you come from?  
How far can you go?  
Scarlet in soul,  
Will Scarlet are you.  
Dressed all in Scarlet,  
Your heart lies so low…


	5. Friar Tuck

Friar Tuck

Slightly bald and very round,

Dressed in clothes the color of brown,

Here he comes, out with his hounds,

The merry Friar Tuck.

Robin comes to greet old Tuck,

So long ago a friendship struck,

Between the two; now that's luck,

The merry Friar Tuck.

Drunk on whine and whiskey,

The Friar Tuck's eyes grow misty,

When recalling all the past things,

The merry Friar Tuck.

When the crafty Sheriff comes calling,

The Friar Tuck knows of his lying,

When it's Robin he tries to be finding,

The Merry Friar Tuck.

Slightly bald and very round,

He makes an awful lot out sound,

When he comes dashing with his hounds,

The merry Friar Tuck.


	6. The Sheriff of Nottingham

Sheriff of Nottingham

A tax, a tax,

A tax for John, I say!

Give the Sheriff,

All of your gold,

Your payment's due today.

No man or woman,

Safe from his snare,

You'd be a fool,

To challenge him,

For the Sheriff's nearly here.

Stepping lively,

Through the town,

Shut your doors,

Lock up your homes,

The Sheriff's making rounds.

A man, a man,

A man, here he comes!

The Sheriff's on,

His merry way,

If only he knew who the beggar was,

The Sheriff would run away!


	7. Alan a Dale

**Alan A Dale**

A golden harp,

For a golden voice,

Alan a Dale,

No bolder man,

No better choice,

Alan a Dale,

Sing me a song,

A sweet lullaby,

No one could I love more,

Than Alan a Dale,

A man of wit,

And of regal tone,

Alan a Dale,

Kind of heart,

But quite alone,

Alan a Dale,

Sing me a song,

A sweet lullaby,

No one could I love more,

Than Alan a Dale.

**_Okay, I admit I'm a sucker for a poet/song singer. If I fell in love with any of the men, it'd be Alan. Black Pixie, that poem so made my day, and I was having an awful one and that SO cheered me up uberly._**

**_Jnr Cpl Scarlett I'm glad you enjoyed the poems, and yes, the Will one I did was pretty up there on the par of goodness. Thank you for the comments, lol!_**

**_Thanks to all!_**


	8. Guy of Gisborne

**_A shorty, but different from the rest in a good way._****_ I hope you guys like it!_**

****

**Guy of Gisborne**

Thou art but a fool, Sir Guy,

You rebuke poor Robin! Fie! Fie! Fie!

And when you challenge the noble hunter,

It is you, who goes a-blunder,

Guy of Gisborne, your heart is weak,

But the world is for Robin Hood the meek!

And now you'll find that you will go,

To a thousand, million depths below.


End file.
